Innocente
by Reaping But Never Grim
Summary: READ, I CAN'T SUMMARIZE! SephxOC
1. Where Is This One?

Cold, hating, numb. A vague way to describe a prisoner trapped within the walls of confinement. As so I thought--I know not of where I am. I do not acknowledge my name…nor a memoir of what happened earlier. My body is enclosed in the black icy cage and I focused my grey eyes towards two pairs of feet. It seemed one wore dress shoes with sable slacks, the other, tall, black boots.

It felt too aloof just lying there, so I decided to raise my head. Dark locks of a chilled-plum cascaded my head, and served not well as a cushion; I just realized that I hit my head. Letting out a hiss of pain, the two men seemed to have noticed I had awakened. As to not arouse the moment, I kept my head low and my eyes shut. I heard them murmur, and the resonance of two, light-steeping feet went out. I counted two pairs, so the other one must have stayed. To guard me, I think--I do not know the truth. Still…why was I here? A cold, green- illuminated laboratory filled with millions of test tubes, victims and euphorical sickness.

Sounds of liquid bubbling, computers, and machines echoed here and there. I was…in a place that was very much alike a hospital…if only it was not for the dreaded feeling I had and the green illumination.

'_Why am I here? Who am I? Where am I? What…am I?'_ I naively asked to no one.

Frail and icy, I remained in my fetal position. My pale, slender legs and pallid skin gave me an answer that I was indeed human. A female at that. Cautiously, my right--I think--hand raised and threaded itself in my hair. Wincing, I felt a tiny knot ripping itself from my scalp.

Feeling a bit energetic, I carefully got up, only to feel a slight twist in my spine. Before I knew it, my clammy hands were the ones that caused me to fall.

"Ow…that hurt…" I whined pitifully. I was so distracted by the pain and iron taste in my mouth, I failed to hear the footsteps of the previous figure that left, a small conversation, and rubber tightening. But…I smelled alcohol.

"Gahh….AARGH!" came the moans of pain. More expressions of violent pain withed within the man. Bringing his body to a tight crouch, I was able to see what he looked like.

Moreover, by Holy, was I appalled to see the poor figure…such beauty and such pain.

Long, ashen, silvery-white locks cascaded his shoulders while two, long forelocks stood upright and let the ends finish to his chest. Emerald eyes that blinked and let tiny, miserable tears of pain fell onto his reddish face. So much like a Roman statue: no flaws, pale, strong defining details. Yet, I pitied him. Why was he in pain? Two of his leather-covered arms wrapped around his abdomen. Something was hurting him them.

I tried to speak to know if he was alright, but nothing came out. Squeaking whines and whimpers were not produced. What about the voice I had earlier? Did it just…disappear? If so, I was not going to give up. My arm stretched out far to touch him. I felt his hair…how soft it was…no. I cannot be distracted by that.

Although--the iron-tight grip he gave me now frightened me. Somehow, what I tried to do did not help. Neither did his grip. Hurting glazed his eyes, sweat rolled down his face. Labored breathing that bore the cries of his lungs' need for air, composed for peace. All in a way, no longer did I feel worried, but timid. For his state and my sanity, I helplessly waved my arm, slowly bringing him from his angle.

"A-are…you…okay?" I managed to whisper.

Aha…I finally found my voice. Weak, but it will become useful once I get some practice. So far, I am doing little progress. The silver-haired man is still in pain, but not as much as before. That was what mattered for now. By now, the silver-haired man fell completely, causing a slight quiver in the ground. In addition, all I could think of now was…how heavy he was. To me, it looked like all the frenetic pain submerged his body to a slumber. Sighing, I wrenched my hand, only to hear his moan.

"What are you doing?"

"Wh--you can talk?" my lips spoke. Well…that solved a mystery…he is obviously not dead or asleep…the bad news for me was…if he was awake, what would happen to me? Would he kill me? Holy, no. I don't want ithat to happen! I just woke up, witness a major breakdown from this guy, and now…I am going to be killed.

"Of course I can. Allow me to ask you again. **What **are you doing?"

At loss for words, I lay silent. By the tone of his deep, baritone voice, he sounded slightly angered. What could I tell him? _'Oh, you were moaning and writhing in pain, so I decided to help; then 'lo and behold, you snatched my poor arm.' _

Yeah, right. Next thing I know, I'll get mauled. Still, I focused the look in his catlike eyes. His emerald, feline eyes… Ha, I'm beginning to sound like a lovesick groupie. Wait…how did I know what a 'groupie" was? What is a groupie?

"ARE YOU DEAF, WOMAN?" bellowed the silver-haired male. Ouch…my eardrums. He didn't bark, but that voice of his sure was strong. Either I was amazed or anxious; I do not know.

"No, I'm not! I was only trying to help."

Oh, damn…I blurted. Soon enough, my hands flew to cover my mouth. Once again my gaze faced the floor. Something that I know not of as well is manners. That sucked, I guess. Now, I closed my eyes, wishing all fear to die out. Pound after pound, my heart felt like it experienced a race.

Silently, I prayed that he was not annoyed be my abrupt answer. Waiting…waiting…I waited for him to kick the cage or something, but I never felt the impact. Only the sound of a body rising, then leather dusting leather. He got up--that I know; now, will he punish me? Shaking that thought furiously out, I prayed that what I thought didn't come back to bite me in the ass. That usually happened, I guess. Is what I said from a recent memory?

I hope so. That would be nice, because living a clueless life is never what a person should get. At a snail's pace, my eyelids lifted, only allowing me to see the male's boots. I glimpsed up, only to meet the blade he bore. A tight moment there, seeming he had the willpower to pierce my forehead and not flinch in disgust. Nevertheless,…I had a mind. It tells me not to be afraid, so here I sat.

Silent. Inert. Maybe valiant, too.

Second, minute, he chuckled. The same baritone voice. Somehow, I took a liking to it. How it can sound both sadistic or annoyed, the way it can make a person submit to one word he utters…a power truly suited for him. He then placed his sword somewhere behind him, and looked at me. We both stared at each other's gaze. One saw another feeling. In him, I saw slight bloodlust and sorrow; in mine, he saw fear and innocence. Oh, how I loved those orbs of green. Although, the green I looked at, to me, seemed unnatural. As if what tampered him caused him to have such a beautiful glare.

"…brave, aren't we? I held your life by a mere thread, and you did not scream in fear."

"I know when to be afraid. Don't question me, because I think you wouldn't kill me that easily."

Once again, his gaze held annoyance. Then, he kneeled to meet my eyes. A slight grin graced his sweet, pallid, rose lips. Uh-oh. Here I go again with my big mouth…

"Do not try my patience, ignorant child. As innocent as you look, I would still have killed you. After that injection, I feel like honing on my skills. You, child, make a perfect target."

Crap, crap, and crap. Now I'm target practice? Way to go, me.

"I'm not a child. I'm a lady, and I rather prefer you call me that." I stated. No more playing and being mannerly, I awaited his next answer.

"I pity you, _young lady" _he replied, "but I believe I was ordered to release you from this, and take you to recieve your armor." he said, taking a key from his pocket. I stared at the metal object…I loathed it. Even if it granted my freedom.

"Ah, I see it has awoken. Very good, now to examine it." another voice said. I directed my gaze at the other person, seeing that it was the scientist from before. Oh God, I was going to get a shot now? What am I, a rat?

"Yes, but I am afraid she'll need…discipline…"

* * *

Gah, I suck at this….anyone out there, tell me to continue or not! Read and Review, please? 


	2. Relying the Unknown

M-chan: Hi, there, it's M-chan. I was typing this, and guess what? THE FRICKING COMPUTER ERASED THE SECOND CHAPTER! I WORKED SO DAMN HARD! AND ALL FOR THE FUCKING THING TO SAY, "WE MUST SHUT DOWN…". BITCH!

Hee, hee I would LIKE TO TYPE THIS, SO…I'll trying making this chappie long, okay?

Many thanks to Lillychan667SHE REVIEWED MY STORY! SO I GIVE HER COOKIE AND SEPHIE PLUSH :Heart:

I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

Discipline? I need discipline? I questioned myself. Obviously, I was still confused, but that soon became fear as the professor neared me. He eyes, black and heartless, scanned me from head to toe; then, taking out a notepad, he jotted down something.

My guess was that I was being examined for something. What was it? Was it like what happened a few minutes ago?

Suddenly, I felt a cold object push my chin upwards; my eyes met the professor's cold, black eyes. Slightly shivering, I raised my hand and rubbed my arm to warmth. I pushed the pen away, and rubbed my chin.

"So, it reacts. Good, good…" he said. A sadistic grin beamed on his face. Somehow, this wasn't going anywhere happy. The man, now that I read the label, Professor Hojo, went to his desk, and jotted more notes. '_What a great way to spend life. Staying here only to die. Die? Ha, after what this guy said, I might be turned into a monster.'_

"Uh, excuse me! Excuse me!"

No move or sound was made. Damn, the old geezer's deaf. Although it did catch the silver-haired man's attention. I only heard a slight chuckle from him. Not much was said, but at least I made someone react. Slightly disappointed, my foot rubbed the other.

I was deep in thought, and still planned my escape. No way to get out. There was a door, but I highly doubt I was fast enough to reach it before I could get caught by the leather-clad man. No crevice, and if there was one, I'd have to linger in this place for a miserable amount of time.

Closing my eyes, I let more and more ideas flow in my head. One by one, I rejected, for I knew the outcome would end up either by getting caught, killed or even raped. Yes, I even thought of doing _that_, but it would be too risky. After how I competed a stare-down with Sir Tall-Silver-and-Quiet, I never experienced such fear through one's eyes.

Until, I caught a little white mouse scamper with a black one. The black one, in which I found amusing, ran to a vent, only to be caught by a familiar leather-clad hand, and crushed.

My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when I discovered how much power he had. He crushed-no, _compressed _so much power, that the little animal instantly imploded.

'_Holy crap, that could have been me…!'_ ,I mentally cried.

Then, like if he knew what I was thinking, he grinned slightly. That grin literally yelled _'I won't let you escape so easily.'_ Fine. Then the vent wasn't so easy to reach anyways. Nor was it easy to get in it, despite I saw what could have been my fate.Once again I was stuck

Before I knew it, I felt two hands grab my forearms and carry me. I was placed upon a white-clothed table. I stared up, and met glowing-green eyes. I did not see a grin, but a frown.

Then, I felt my right arm being lifted, something being tied tightly, and something that smelled. It then that I realized--was that I was being injected. I turned, and saw the professor take a bottle with something clear and filled the syringe.

My heart pounded in fear, and before the instrument made contact with my arm, I was bound tightly with leather. Realizing I was constricted, I tried to kick. Nothing. My legs were also bound. What a perfect time to be bound.

"_AAAHHHHHHH! DAMMIT, THAT----FUCKING HURTS!"_ I shrieked, and then flipped the table over, taking the professor along with me.

Kicking, screaming, wrenching, I tried everything I could until I freed myself due to the fact a hook undid the belts. I then undid the rest and came out form under the mess. Sudden yells of profanity and anger shot out. Soon, I met two, cold, fierce eyes.

"You…will…suf--fer…", came from his mouth.

It seems what made the professor sleep was the little syringe. A little, empty syringe--that stuck on his ass. I sheepishly laughed, and it was followed by another's chuckle. Then, a loud, laugh came as well.

"Holy, did that girl did what I think she did?"

"Zack, she only knocked out Professor Hojo, nothing more." replied the baritone voice I knew.

And there they were. Another man, except, he had spiky, black hair, and green eyes that laughed in mirth. He came close and inspected the old coot on the ground. He laughed, and looked at me with a smile. I noticed something.

He was kind of cute. _'Once again, CAN I TRY NOT THINKING OF MEN AND CONCENTRATE ON A WAY TO ESCAPE!'_ , I inwardly cursed. So much for the concentration I had.

"Hey, you're the one we found, aren't you? My name's Zack.", he beamed.

A friendly hand reached out toward me, and a green gaze cheered me up. Smiling back, I took his hand and got to my feet.

"Before you freak out even more, let me introduce you to Sephiroth!" he said and pointed to the silver-haired man.

I received a nod, and not a word.

Well, I'm making little progress, aren't I? I nodded in return and looked at Zack. Smiling. A little too much, if you asked me. He then took a little a paper, wrote on it and taped it on the fallen man's head.

"Well, the medics can take care of this! No need to worry, miss! Say…I didn't get your name." Zack inquired, raising an eyebrow too.

Now I had a problem. After all that happened, I didn't know my name. A disappointment indeed.

I looked down, and shook my head 'no'. Hopefully, this guy would pity me. I tried hard to remember, and tried. But all I could remember is someone. Someone yelling "Rena!" and that was all. Hey…maybe that as my name!

"Rena. My name is Rena. Thanks for getting me out of this hellhole." I replied.

"You just said you didn't have a name…--"

"Ah, they are called memories, my dear! I remembered, and poof! 'lo and behold, I remembered."

Zack laughed, and I followed in suit. His laughs were so contagious, I could never realize the situation I was in. I noticed Sephiroth stared at us, and could tell he was annoyed. But, it really didn't look like he was annoyed. He looked envious…

Envious?

Towards Zack?

Wow, I inwardly felt loved. Anyways, Zack led me out of the laboratory and into a series of hallways. As we walked Zack asked a few question of my past. I answered truthfully that I did not remember anything. He didn't get angry or disappointed, but just little confused.

"Well, it must have been the situation you were in. Must have been so bad, you lost not only conscience, but your memory."

I sighed, and my shoulders faltered. "I'm sorry…I just woke up and--well, you know…"

Zack threw another grin and patted my shoulder.

"No, no, no! We don't expect you to remember, just checking." ,he mused.

Nodding slowly, I walked with them. I looked to my right, and there Sephiroth was. What a quiet man. He never said anything, looked at you like you deserved to die, and further more, had strength that was probably a million times more than Zack. One die-hard human. Although…there was one thing about him.

There was, and I noticed, a slight tinge of sadness. A type of depression he tries to never show. I wondered what it was. My eyes directed themselves to Sephiroth's eyes. I looked hard and deep. '_His eyes…weren't they green? They look sort of blue-green.'_ I mused, then looked away as soon as he looked at me.

"Such a nice blue-green…", I thought out loud.

"Thank you." , Sephiroth replied; his grin becoming a slight smirk.

"It must have taken a lot of guts to day that, Rena! We now know you're not a complete loss of words, or mute.", Zack added. Seeming as if I were the entertainment, Zack laughed, then patted my shoulder. I blushed, and jabbed my elbow into his gut.

"Zack, need I remind you that all men have a weakness, and you, sir, are no different?", I growled.

In a matter of seconds, Zack's hands flew to his crotch, and he laughed sheepishly. Yes, I had power. Sephiroth on the other hand, mentally pitied us and our sick sense of humor. I guess I kind of agreed with him.

These two weren't so bad as I thought. Either way, who am I to judge their character? Only time would tell me, I am quite sure. Hopefully, I did not see their bad sides, seeing as how they were made them kind. I wasn't sure were I still was, and question to ask were always good for communication! I just have to watch my mouth, that's all!

"Where exactly am I?", I began to discuss.

"You are in Midgar, and this is the ShinRa Electric Company. This is the laboratory and other places of research, where Mako is used for power. Surely, you knew this, Rena."

Blink, blink. I made Sephiroth talk! What I wouldn't give to hear his baritone voice!

"No, remember, I only woke up."

Sephiroth gave me a nod, and I began to ask more.

"What exactly are you guys? Security or something?"

"Nope. We're part of ShinRa's army, SOLDIER. You see, besides just being 'security', we have duties to protect the company from being destroyed by rebels. Rebels who oppose the use of mako; in which one of them happens to be AVALANCHE.", Zack explained.

Who ever knew this was a company? Simply amazing, and I didn't even know what mako was. My eyes were like a child's at Christmas Eve, and I gawked at the two. Now another question I had in mind, what ranks were they?

"Sephiroth, Zack. What ranks are you?" , I asked. The two stared at me, and Zack answered.

"I happen to be near a first rank, and Sephiroth…", he dramatically paused, " happens t be the greatest General of Midgar."

So far, I was being escorted by two high-ranked SOLDIERS. One of them was a legacy. Neat, so I didn't have to be afraid, so far. Then it came. Sephiroth told me that I had to get my uniform for training, I think. Yes, now I remembered. Good, because now was not the time to push any buttons. My mouth said otherwise.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes?"

Once again, I got a blue-green stare. Now I forgot what I was going to say! Damn him and his stare, voice and greatness!

"Y-You said I had to get prepared for training…when do I exactly get the uniform?", I fidgeted.

Smirking, he closed his eyes. Uh-oh…I didn't anger him again, did I? He chuckled darkly, and I shrunk.

"Ah, it will begin as soon as you get your mako injection. Trust me, you will suffer more than **just **a shot, believe me."

We stared; and I shrunk.

"D-Don't tell me…Professor Nut has to give me the injection…", I whined, now catching Zack's attention.

After what I did, knocking the hell out of the nut, I have to face him again? What a mess! Zack looked at Sephiroth, and at then at me. He stretched a caring arm around me, and consoled me.

"Seph, there's no need to scare her. Even you hate the old bastard's guts. There no need to make her relive the moment." , said Spiky. I silently sobbed, and felt Zack's hand on my head.

It's nice to have a brother-like companion. I could tell that Zack was somewhat Sephiroth's friend. Hopefully, my fear didn't give Sephiroth an advantage. After my tears, Zack released me, and I felt a large, gloved hand on my head.

"Don't' worry, though. I will be your trainer. I don't really expect you to be the best; although, I expect your respect and the best of combat skills you can give. Are we clear?", Sephiroth asked, and held a semi-sweet smile.

Putting my feet together, I raised my hand in a salute.

"Sir, yes, sir!", I yelled. Sephiroth laughed, and Zack followed. After our amusement, we went to the cabin I was to stay. We said goodbye, while Sephiroth, told me I was to get my uniform tomorrow and start training.

It was sweet and nice to have friends when you are all alone.

* * *

M-chan: There. I added more, and I hope you guys liked it! Especially Lilith667! I hope for your encouragement and reviews!

Seph: You made me OCC. Don't you know I am supposed to be emotionless?

M: But you're nice to Cloud and Zack, aren't you?

Seph:…………………………..review, please.

If I did anythng wrong, I would like to be informed!


	3. Of Mice and Hate

YAY! I got 2 reviews. I know that's a _very, very _small amount, but its enough to make my heart beam! I need more reviewers, though. For the two that reviewed, I wan to ask I small favor: Can you tell them about this fic? Thankies! I now this is a very early time I put this one out, but c'est la vie!

I want to thank:

**Kadaj-chan: **I love Seph and Zack, too! Thanks for reading my fic! Um, I have a question, I read your profile--are you French? Cause my cousin, she 23, and she went to France. I was told it was really kewl.

**Lillith667: **I'm glad you liked the part where Hojo got stabbed in the ass. Point one for Hojo-haters! A_nyone _WOULD LOVE TO STAB THE OLD GEEZER WITH A NEEDLE!

Any ways, these reviews made my day, cause I went to the doctor. I needed one of my shots, so here I am, with a swollen left arm. IT HURTS. But, I am sacrificing its rest to type this. Enjoy!

Sephiroth:……

M-chan:…….

Sephiroth:….what?

M-chan: I don't own--

Sephiroth: Me, you or Final Fantasy VII. She owns Rena, though.

* * *

I entered the room, only to find it white. White. Only, and only white. Somehow, I had a feeling that these Shinra bastards had one sick sense of humor. Quietly rambling to myself, I walked to what was, a desk and a bed. Gently, I slid my hand across the little desk, and pointed my attention towards the bed.

Three sheeted, and a pillow. Not very fanciful, but I guess it was better sleeping motionless on the cold, metal ambience of the cage I was in. So, I took another stare, and noticed a lone window. Ah, so they did remember I was human and needed air; I guess they weren't such bastards af---

The thought stopped as I saw how _high _up I was. Never mind the security, but just trying to jump from here was like signing the deal with death. There was, and I repeat, **no** fucking way I would survive. There went another idea, I mused.

'_No escape. Sephiroth would kill me. I could kiss my life bye just by stepping out the window. And…AHA!'_

A vent. A holy, dirty, vent that sang my freedom. It was a sufficient size for me, and better…

_Sephiroth wasn't here. No crushing fate for me!_

I looked up, and only found a few spiders. To hell with them, I want out. Pulling the desk towards the vent, I slid my fingers in between the crevices and pulled. Pulling and pulling, I failed to notice that the opening was indeed, screwed in.

"Damn it! No, no, no…please…no…", I silently cried, "…gotta find a screwdriver. That's it! Um…lets see…cross! Cross…uh---mini!"

Now that I knew the size and design of the screwdriver, I prevented any unwanted madness. I got off, and began the search. It was not under the bed, nor was it in the pillow. Frantically, I searched everywhere, now tasting the iron in my mouth from biting too long on my tongue. My hands ripped, pushed aside, and pulled anything that could have held my freedom.

On the last nerve and decent sanity, I dropped pitifully on my knees, now accepting the fate I had. I couldn't find a screwdriver. Or something like it, at least. Resting on the bed, silent tears poured out. Was I really going to become something like Sephiroth and Zack? A SOLDIER?

Not that I didn't like the job, but who knew what I could encounter if I took that path? Besides, I never really liked the idea of killing to protect a company that would probably forget you the minute you die. Sigh, so much for the 'positive' idea… It was just as cruel to stay like this; locked up like an animal, unless I was told to come out.

Slowly, I leaned against a wall in between a corner, and let my sadness out in crystal drops. Why bother looking? I was going to get caught…but I couldn't give up. I caused enough trouble. I hid my head from the world and cried.

'_Since when did you cry, Rena? In all my life I never saw you cry. You laughed it off and put another idea---'_

"Who is it! Hello? Hello! Anyone there?"

My head looked around, my ears, listening for any sign of the voice. Yelling on the highest pitch, I asked again for whom spoke to me. I ended receiving nothing more than my own echoes.

'_That's the Rena I know…so…are you going to do something or just stand there?'_

Once again, I heard it. A masculine voice, but a slightly gentle one. Even though I heard it, I could not see the person who was talking. Somehow…it was a different one. It wasn't Zack's. It was indeed…a different one. Was it someone from my past? Maybe, the truth was that I didn't know.

'_Fuck, I'm hallucinating…'_

No response. Well, that solved it all. While I though and mused, I felt something furry run across my foot. And what else to fear then what I saw of the little mouse? Its tiny, red eyes looked at me, and seemed to beam that I noticed it. Curving my lips to a smile, I picked up the little guy.

"Aw, you're so cute! Didn't I see you chase after your little friend Sephiroth squished?", I asked sweetly. A little too sweet, if you ask me… Either way, I placed one finger on the little creature's head, reassuring it that I meant no harm. The smallest of things always seemed to entertain me.

Staying like that for 2minutes, I stood and the mouse jumped onto my bed. I plopped along, seeing the white creature bounce one foot in the air.

Laughing, I jumped again, seeing the rodent fly five feet high and falling, only to be caught by the white pillow I had.

"Name…Name…what shall I dub you…?", I crooned, and lied face down. Our eyes met, grey reflecting red; red reflected grey. A little light bulb blank in my head when I thought of a name for the little mouse. Once, again, I got up, and landed with a hard "thud" on the mattress, now sending the mouse eleven feet up in the air.

"I shall call you…", I paused, giving dramatic effects; as I was, I grabbed my pillow, and set it on my lap.

Just as the little critter fell on the said object, "Pillow!"

Somehow, the white creature stared back with all-mighty, 'WTF' look.

Pillow stared and stared. He probably had a higher IQ than me! I cracked up at the thought, forgetting that I wanted escape. Laughter was indeed a medicine, I thought, as I scooped Pillow into my hands, and showed him the window. He got off, and stood on the window ledge, starting intently, and gave a slight squeak of surprise.

Ha, he just noticed how crapped up the fall was too!

Once again I picked him up and we sat on my bed. I kept my head on my hands, never getting them sore. Pillow climbed on my head, and investigated the room a bit more. I trusted him, that he wouldn't abandon me. Weird to know that a untamed rodent listened to me.

Then again, it was much better than staying alone. I sighed, and rolled on my back, feeling Pillow scurry to my stomach. Giving a chuckle of apology, I patted Pillow. He gave a tiny nudge of approval. How strange it was, to be stuck somewhere in which every corner, every place, there was somebody watching your every move.

Even better, you are stuck in a _white _room. With _white_ furniture, except the desk. While talking to a--good guess--_white_ mouse. White, white, white…WHITE. Such joys of life, I thought. My eyes scanned the room again, once or twice on the vent. I looked it.

'Escape' was literally written all over it. My freedom. Let me not forget, Pillow's freedom too. He was, like me, a creation of unknown divinity. Like the rest of the world, we all made that way. Good, and bad. There never is any…perfect living thing. Never will be either.

Or so I thought, as I reminded myself of Sephiroth. When I looked at him, on the outside, he was perfect. Tall, smart, probably sharp, and extremely powerful. A man too perfect, indeed. Although, that was not it. I looked in his eyes, and caught that glimpse of sadness. Many things, besides commands and orders, must have been replaying over and over again. Yet, he never reached peace, or so I think.

Eyes are meant to be the windows for others to look in. To see what they are. Not by appearance, not by their valor, but by their being. If Sephiroth was so powerful as I heard form Zack, then I had to bug him to the ultimate to make sure I got my answer. I want to know what Sephiroth truly 'is'.

Yes…but this would require my ass getting kicked at this so called…'training', as usual.

Simple, but a hard task indeed.

'KLINK!'

I rubbed my forehead at the tiny pain. I looked for what fell, and got hit again. Then, I directed my attention towards the vent, and noticed that Pillow 'opened' the vent. The mouse let a sharp squeak, and I jumped off the bed. A loud clank resonated in the room, and I silently prayed no one heard it.

"Pillow! Thanks! I owe you! Can you still come with me though?", I pleaded, and reached for him. The white ball of fluff leapt, and landed square on my palm.

Pecking him in care, I slid him into the one pocket I had on this miserable excuse of a rag. Lowering my head in silence, I prayed again, that no on noticed, or heard. After that, what else to trip them off with a substitute me?

With quick precision, I assembled a body look a like with the covers. I carefully shaped them, and cleared the place of any hints of my escape. Dust, particles, and even smudges I left were cleaned by the tiny rag I made off my clothes. Silently, I bid good-bye and riddance to this place, as I grabbed the vent, and some of the screws I found. Surprisingly, the vent was big enough, and I let Pillow from my pocket, using his mouth, placed the screws tightly so in case they found out, there would be a diversion.

Amazed by the little guy, I let him crawl back in the compartment, and I crawled. So far, the vent went straight, and a left turn appeared. I crawled, and stopped suddenly, for I my death.

Sephiroth.

Apparently, he looked like he was on some kind of watch…and then a spiky, haired teen came up with Zack. The youngest, which had blonde hair, looked pretty friendly to me. Somewhat like Zack, but in a more calm way. Judging by the way he talked with the two, he seemed quiet.

Five minutes passed when the trio--more like duo, since Sephiroth went 'mute', finished the light conversation, and went off. Sephiroth remained, and then walked off towards a different direction. The coast was clear, and I headed again. I passed a few places here and there, each time, I checked that there was not an opening that revealed me.

It wasn't so long until I reached a another vent and in which---

"AAAH! RUFUS! Oh God…Rufus!"

"AAAHH…God…so tight…Yeah…want it faster?"

**HOLY…FUCK….WHAT…THE HELL?**

"YES! OH GOD, YES! FASTER!"

"Beg for it…beg…"

My eyes caught **quite** a show, a mortifying one, thank you! And I inwardly shivered at this…this porn show. Not that I even cared for it, I was just stiff all over. Grossed out, to say much. I can probably take blood and violence…but this…was probably worse than what I imagined training…

Taking a look closer, the man, who also looked no younger than 20, had quite a physique, that I noted why the slut fucked with him. A light blonde, and captivating sea blue eyes. Not a bad choice, I thought, but I looked towards a drink in the city of Midgar than in those eyes.

"Heh, heh…I take it you liked it?" said the crooning voice that I heard.

"Oh, yes _Mr. ShinRa…", _replied the bloody slut.

''_**Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…I'm blinded…Wait…Shinra? That blonde is the president? He looks too young…maybe the son, I guess.", **_I mused in silence.

I set off, praying that I wouldn't encounter a moment like that. Wait… How did I get from my room, to that place? I remembered going left, left, right…oh… I went up, somehow… Anyways, I had to get down. So far, I haven't been caught. Yet. That's the main word. I at least estimated my escape to about 5 hours.

Bunch of boobs. How can they not notice me? Biting back my thought, I remembered that whatever you said, might come back to bite your ass. Not paying attention, I placed my hand on nothing, and fell. Wind pushed me back, and I soon noticed, that there was, of course, a fan.

A BIG-ASS ONE INDEED!

I was currently floating, and tried very hard to move to another vent. I tried one, two, three…four times until I reached out to one. At that moment, the fan turned off, leaving me to hang. Looking down, the fall I saw was just as scary like the one back at the white room.

Never minding the sight, I gathered some courage to swing back into place, and continued another good hours of crawling. I lowered a few levels, which, were like 6, and still, I haven't gotten to the place yet. Damn, damn, damn, and crap.

"I feel like I'm going nowhere…", I whined, and continued. By now, my arms, legs, knees and hands were numb, and I lost hope.

That is…until I saw light…

"OH GOD…IS THAT…?" I whispered, and rapidly crawled like hell. I repeated a little joyous hymn in my head while literally hovering to the light. Hope, hope, and glorious hope! I was going to be free! Pillow and I would go somewhere, get a job, and live!

Ah, such was my dream. Although, I'd have to hide, and miss Zack and Sephiroth, but who cared! I was going to---

"I'M FR----WAAAAAAAAAHHH! FLY, RENA, FLY! AAAAAAAHHH! NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Once again, I misjudged myself. I fell towards the "light".

I landed on something not too hard or soft. It was more like a body. A…peach…wet…body…

Silver was dripping wet. He was naked. And Zack was cracking up like hell. My body met the ground harshly as Sephiroth stood. It took quite a while when I realized I fell in the men's showers. My head looked up, and met a fierce, almost red gaze.

Sephiroth was pissed. And not in a good way either. I also realized…he was starch-naked.

By a scale of one to a million, Sephiroth passed it all. Without his uniform, he looked sexy. I fully admitted to myself that he was hot. In many ways, and in a few short words…

I felt…**_horny._**

"Well, well, well. Rena…what is the pleasure of meeting you here?" came his cold, tone.

Blank. Utter blankness. Damn Sephiroth and his looks. Even Rufus would be jealous, that's for sure! Fucking Adonis…

"……………….uh…….", I drooled.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HOLY SHIT! Is she okay! She really doesn't look like she's responding!" Zack hollered, and went out.

Another guy came in, and I saw the spiky-haired blonde.

Great, another witness. Hot, but a hot witness. Were all guys in Shinra like this?

My attention quickly pointed down, and I saw blood, a broken vent, and some screws. Now I was screwed. I wounded, humiliated, and to top it off, stared at Sephiroth. I hope Zack didn't say anything of this… I was cut off when Zack came in with some towels, and the blonde helped me up.

"Ow! My leg….", I winced. The blonde, who was in a towel--mind you,--examined my leg, then cured it.

Once again, the silver-haired seraph came in, and glared. Shit, I was in for it. I was in deep shit. And I felt like shit. Not only was I going to get in trouble…but for training, I was going to confront a peeved professor, but a pissed-off general. The feeling that Sephiroth was going to kill me rose in my heartbeats.

"Trying to escape? Tsk, tsk…" he cooed sinisterly,"…I believe you were ordered to stay in your room. Yet again we meet. Tomorrow I said I was going to be lenient…but I take it you wanted death."

"…well, kill me then. I'm sorry, okay? I said it.", I replied harshly, and looked away.

Very soon, a large hand roughly gripped my chin, and I met furious emeralds. So what if he was angry? I wasn't afraid. If I was going to die, at least it was going to be somewhat painful. That I liked in a creepy way, but I didn't mind. If I was going to be injected with something harmful, trained from day to night like a worthless dog, and used to kill innocent lives, than I'd rather die.

"I will take away your rebellious thoughts…and crush you. Soon, you will obey. Soon. For now, clean yourself. I'm sick of seeing you."

"Likewise, **_general_**. You know, you should get that stick out your ass and quit being--" , I barked.

Now, my face met a slap. It had so much force, I was knocked off my own feet and into a wall. The sound of skin being mistreated resonated entirely. Zack and Cloud stared. One was going to help me, but Sephiroth thought otherwise.

"Stand up. I didn't hear you…nor do I want to hear you. I assure you, this is only a sample of what can happen to you tomorrow. It will be much worse.", Sephiroth smirked.

My mouth bled, and I got up. I was so badly banged in every joint, I felt like clay. Not only that, but I was angered. No, this man did not deserve my pain. Neither did I deserve such innocence either. I was to mainly blame.

Normally, I would be respecting him, like he said, but I had other…thoughts.

"Worthless. It will be your name as I say it, until I feel you need my respect.", and with that he walked out.

Blindly, after he left, I lunged into fit, only being stopped by Zack and Cloud. They yelled, consoled and pleaded for me to stop. In fear for my life. In fear that I would not get hurt again.

**_I HATE HIM. I LOATH HIM. WHO WAS HE TO JUSTIFY ME? I SHALL NOT RESPECT HIM, UNTIL I SEE IT THAT HE DESREVES MY RESPECT ALSO._**

* * *

Woo, whee. That was sure a good one. I have to admit, I got pretty horny while typing about Rufus's moment, and the shower incident.

Damn. I'm still horny. Oh, well! This was inspired by how I suffered a major hit to my head due to the disrespect like Rena.

READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES! AXEL WILL FLAME YOU INSTEAD!


	4. Chagrin

M-chan: Sorry for the delay, happiness, Mindless Self Indulgence Concert, and self-hate towards existence came in my head. I've had a strange obsession with retro video games nowadays.

Seph: So, that's pointless. How?

M-chan: Finally, I found you! Do the--

Sephiroth: Disclaimer: This idiot does not own you, Final Fantasy VII; Rena is what she owns, though.

M-chan: Damn right, you sexy bitch….Thanks to those who reviewed! TAHNK YOU! MORE OF THESE WILL BRING ME FROM THE GRAVE OF LAZINESS! I EVEN WROTE SOME MORE TO PLEASE!

* * *

"Fuck no." 

"Rena, please, after what happened, I really think--"

"I'm not in the mood, Zack. I'm not going."

Day three here in this hellhole. After the incident, I stayed in complete isolation. Hate and rage still coursed through my head. Such anger towards Sephiroth still buzzed in images. How I got hurt…when he glared at me…when he vowed my very torture. Who was I to care?

Like I was going to respect him like a obedient dog. Feh, where's the restraint? Well, the vent was **_bolted_**, then window was barred, and Pillow survived. Here I was, arguing with Zack over what happened. I was being called for training, and poor Zack was stuck coaxing me to follow along and take the injection.

The man was being so patient with me, he didn't bother yelling. I used every curse word, excuse, and even a health complaint of why I refused to go training. Still refusing to believe me, Zack stopped and took a deep, long breath. Tolerance of my own action slowly wore every layer of his patience.

"Rena, I'm not going to leave you here. Surely, you remember what happened back there. It's either facing the needles, mako, and him--or becoming one of Hojo's science projects.", Zack pleaded.

His mako green eyes were literally fuming, but he wore the face of a kind person. Nice way to hide your hate, Zacky, very nice.

"Zack, my answer is no. I know with what happened, but--"

"You should have thought before escaping. Besides, how the hell did you manage to get in the vent anyways? When they made a check in your room, there was no sign of any hidden makeshift tools."

I smiled, and held my hand out. There, sat little Pillow, beaming for his own intelligence. Pillow prepared himself and jumped on the SOLDIER's shoulder, then proceeded onto climbing on his head. Eyes wide, and mouth agape, Zack reached up and looked at Pillow. He probably thought I was crazy.

Everything and everyone probably does. Zack's eyes directed themselves towards me, and then at Pillow.

"Hell no. Rena, please don't tell me they treated you or something…"

"No! Really, Pillow helped me! He was the on who did it.", I mused innocently.

Stare. Stare. The white rodent scampered on Zack's arm, and rested again on his head. I couldn't help but giggle at this, and took Pillow off of Zack. Slowly, I petted him as if he were the best thing I have ever gotten. My eyes were glued on the white fur, Zack's presence breaking the white resonance.

What reason did I even **need** to go if I was going to suffer by the hands of a psychotic bastard that I pissed off? Ok, so I did something wrong there, I pissed him off, but did I not have my reasons why? It was true that I thought I was going to get raped--I even have this unknown fear of touch.

From the beginning that was the scariest thing, besides the moment in the men's' shower room. Touch, letting someone, without permission, touch me. It was a small fear when I am alone but even here with Zack, who seemed like he'd would even lay a finger on me, I silently cry in fear.

The man next to me was now probably impatient, but tried again. He laid a hand on my shoulder. Flinching, my gaze rested on the door. Which was unlocked. Did I have another chance for freedom? Well, after what Sephiroth almost did too me, did I even WANT to know what Zack was like when he snapped?

"You know…you could say sorry to Sephiroth. Your fall may not have affected him, but even the tiniest scratches, especially nu--"

"OK, OK, OK. Don't need to know that…but…what if I die? Not from Sephiroth, but from whatever the hell Hojo injects in my blood? Mako, was it?"

After that being said, Zack's eyes widened. Quickly I went to a corner and glared. I was going to die, wasn't I? My eyes bore into Zack's. His showed sympathy, but I didn't need that. What I wanted was peace. Thread by thread, my sanity was slowly dissolving.

All I could hear was the soft buzz coming from this white room. Our breathing. Pillow squeaking now and then. So many thoughts--each buzzing in and out, but I never did reach to the conclusion. Zack wasn't going to let me stay in this white shit-hole any longer, and either way, I was going to face the consequence.

You know what? **_Fuck the consequences. _**I don't give a fuck.

"You don't? I pray for you, Re…" Zack answered, then pulled me out.

"I didn't mean it…I'm just…hn…never mind, I'm going."

Poor guy. I didn't mean to say that, but it slipped. My head was downcast to the floor, and I walked out, passing Zack. He closed the door and led me to the lab. Somehow, I wasn't just going to let him make me come there easily, steadily I looked at the sides, and prepared my a jab to his stomach.

"Hmph! Gotcha!" smiled the SOLDIER.

Ah, dammit… A strong grip caught my fist before I even lifted it. To my surprise, I was shoved against a wall. Two gloved hands gripped my shoulders, painlessly, yet the pressure was enough to keep me pinned.

Effortlessly, I struggled, and his arms didn't budge. Still, he held that gaze, and I tried kicking…only to have my legs clamped by his. Through his uniform, I could feel his leg muscles. Obviously, I wasn't dealing with a regular guy--this is a mako-treated human. One with strength, power--and one hell of a hot body.

Oh yes. Zack has good looks, ever since I saw him. With that body of his, there's no way you'd resist him. Then again, the same goes for Sephiroth.

Sometimes, I wonder of that emotionless stiff knows he can turns on the whole damn world, not care that they are whining for his body, and use it as an advantage…to the right point, and off with such lecherous thoughts!My shoulders still pinned, along with my legs, and I stood here, staring at Zack. He looked not mad or happy with me, I believe.

Looking further I saw his eyes, and noted they were violet. A deep, clear shade of violet. He was like night, I swear. Spiked, midnight hair, and the nightly eyes he bore--and yet, his skin contrasted with them. Sallow skin, that stretched to adorn its owner's brawn--brawn! Yes, for someone who was a kind flirt, that surely suited him.

It felt like hours here, pinned. Zack **should **be getting tired by now. Right? Budge, budge. No…still. Can't give up. Maybe a little plead? I picked, carefully, my words. Hopefully, he listens.

I pray he does.

"Zack…I…can't you let me go? Please? You are merciful, no?", I cooed, and slightly lowered my gaze. Successfully I closed my eyes, and tried faking deep misery.

"I can't. You are late for your treatment. Understand please, you're going to face Hojo, like it or not."

"He's going to skew my mind, Zack! You hate him too! I don't want that treatment!", I whined, and thrashed. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and faced only the floor.

As if thinking, he placed his forehead on my head. Wait…I felt his forehead. What is he doing? Warm, slow breaths passed down my forehead. There, time stopped. A pin drop could be heard, and the result of this silence, I felt the tiniest blink from him. Soon enough, I felt a hand stroke my arm.

Gradually, he wrapped his arm around me, and perched my head on his shoulder. My legs weren't pinned, and he used one hand to tenderly pat my head. By this time, I widened my eyes.

"I know. When I was younger, I enrolled myself in SOLDIER. Don't think I stood brave when I got mako injected in me. Every single night, after a monthly dose of mako, I screamed. Cried, and ached with pain. Its is hell. And Hojo…that heartless monster knows just how to scare you," he paused, and stroked my head,"--his creations, as he calls them, are only samples of what the dangers of mako really is. Rena, I know that you are scared. Trust me. But I can't let you avoid this. The President and Hojo both agreed on this."

Now, I was timid. Would Hojo actually turn me into something like that? A monster? Something that lost its will to the hands of a cruel person that has no shame over what he does?

Fear gripped my heart, robbed me of speech, and I held tightly onto Zack. Hearing that its only monthly the dose of mako, who knows the never-ending pain I've yet to come? Oh god…pain. Pain…I hated pain. Zack endured this, and now I'm going to as well. My lungs heaved, and with a sob, hid my face in Zack's chest.

"No…no…he's going to kill me. Zack, he will TORTURE me…!", I wailed. Look at me, world, I'm crying like the hidden child inside.

'_Rena…I'm sorry. Never did you do anything to them--yet you're going to suffer. How longer will this last? Worst of all…you're another project. Its not just an injection. No…it's a world or hell, that's what it is. Forgive me for not telling you…but I can't expect Hojo to stop. Fucking bastard. I hate him. Manipulating your body, using it for military use. Someone like you should go through this.'_ , Zack thought.

Right now, I'm fighting one hell of a battle in my mind. My body refuses such pain, and yet, I'm pleading for it to hold on. Time will only help. it's the only remedy. Zack cannot stop this. I can't.

Surely, Hojo won't either. Losing this battle, I released my grip on Zack, and tried to dry my face. Once again the dread of silence rested on us. What if I die? I know I don't have many friends to begin with, but, Zack has been here. Trying very hard to persuade me, and console me. I never gave much thought to Cloud, but he also helped me.

I thank him too. After that incident, his boyish manner cheered me up, and with Zack calling him a chocobo head, I'm sure it "cheered" him up too.

Time ran, and I had a certain professor to claw at.

"Zack…?"

Soon enough, his looked down at me. He looked troubled, I felt. But, kindly as usual, answered.

"Hm?"

Blushing, I looked up.

"Will you keep me company? I don't trust Hojo…" I asked.

A deep chuckle was felt from his chest, and I shuddered; I loved the tone of his voice. It had deep youth to it, and was hard not to be forgotten. Then, I felt fingers cupping my chin and tilting my head. Soft lips pressed themselves on mine.

* * *

And cut. I will make you be ponder, and I will not give anymore, k? I thank Lily (who writes Killer In You: Books 1 and 2), and many others! 

Anyone know if I should write a TsengxOC? Cause I know Elena likes him, so Im going for the Kick-The-N00b out first...


End file.
